For many years, industries such as the transportation industry have been innovatively designing members for enhancing structural reinforcement, damping, sealing, baffling, thermal insulation and acoustic absorption characteristics of articles such as furniture, buildings and transportation vehicles (e.g., automotive vehicles, boats, trains, busses, airplanes or the like). Design of such members can involve several different considerations, and these considerations may need to be balanced against one another to achieve a desired result. Examples of such considerations include, without limitation, strength, weight, and cost of the members. Other considerations include compatibility of the members with articles of manufacture, ease of assembling the members to articles of manufacture, ability of the members to provide desired levels of damping, reinforcement or sealing or other like considerations.
In the interest of continuing such innovation, the present invention provides an improved member suitable for providing baffling, sealing, reinforcing, a combination thereof or the like to a structure of an article of manufacture.